


Watching Over Me

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 6, HaiKise Week, prompt: arguing, prompt: fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Ryouta first entered the apartment he thought he was alone, that Shougo was still working, seeing as all the lights were down and there didn't seem to be any noise coming from anywhere in the place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over Me

When Ryouta first entered the apartment he thought he was alone, that Shougo was still working, seeing as all the lights were down and there didn't seem to be any noise coming from anywhere in the place. Shougo usually went home around six pm and it was already eight, but that morning they'd had an argument, so maybe he'd decided to stay out for some more time.

Ryouta sighed and took out his shoes, followed by hanging his coat and finally started to unbutton his shirt, leaving the first three buttons out of their holes.

It had started as a stupid argument, just a remark about Shougo needing to shave but that had quickly escalated into... hell, Ryouta didn't even know anymore. Suddenly they'd been shouting and then Shougo had said, “yeah, well, maybe you should find someone else” and Ryouta had answered, “maybe I will” which had just been cruel but he'd been mad. They had both been.

It wasn't the first argument, it wasn't even the first time it had ended like that, with Ryouta fleeing from the apartment to work and he wondered if the good times, which did exist, made the bad ones worth it.

He sighed again and went to see what was for dinner. Maybe they still had some leftovers, otherwise he'd probably call in for some food. The last thing he wanted to do was cook.

“Ry?” He heard when he passed through the bedroom and immediately went in. Shougo didn't usually use that nickname and besides, what was he doing in the bedroom with all the lights turned off?

“Shou?” Ryouta asked, and turned on the light. What he saw was a mound under the covers. “Are you sick?”

“Yeah,” Shougo answered but Ryouta still couldn't see his face. He walked until he was sitting on the bed, and then slowly pulled the covers down.

“You don't look good. Did you stay home?” Ryouta spoke in a low and concerned tone. Before Shougo had a chance to answer, he continued, “why didn't you call me?”

Healthy Shougo might have shrugged, but sick one usually wasn't up for many movements, so he just answered with a throaty voice, “I didn't think it was serious.”

Ryouta sighed but didn't say anything. They'd already argued enough for one day and besides, Shougo was in no condition to defend himself. “Have you taken some medicine? Eaten anything?”

“Yeah, I ate some crackers for lunch and took some medicine.”

“That was too long ago. I'm going to see if I can order some soup,” Ryouta said and prepared to get up but was stopped by Shougo's hand on his arm. He raised an eyebrow at the other.

“Could you... could you stay?”

Ryouta opened his mouth to say he really had to call for the soup and to check if they had enough medecine but Shougo wasn't the type of person to ask for anything so he was probably feeling worse than he'd said. So Ryouta closed his mouth and gave a little smile, scooting over until he was lying turned to Shougo on top of the covers.

“How was your day?” Shougo asked, still in a throaty tone and he didn't sound at all like the man Ryouta was in love with. He sounded tired and Ryouta didn't like it. He started patting his head, hoping it would make the other feel better.

“It was good. My manager said I'm being considered to start in a film.”

“That's great,” Shougo said but he'd closed his eyes. Probably too tired to continue talking.

“Hey, Shou?” Ryouta asked and continued when the other made a small sound. “I'm sorry for this morning.”

Shougo opened his eyes and sighed. “I'm sorry, too. We should come up with rules.”

“Rules?” Ryouta asked with a raised eyebrow, never stopping his patting.

“Yeah, like, everytime we think we're about to say something really stupid or mean we wait five seconds in silence. Or take a walk.”

Ryouta just hummed. He wasn't one hundred percent sure they'd be able to follow that. Right now Shougo and even himself were feeling all relaxed and what not, but the truth was arguing was part of their relationship, even if it usually didn't end in such awful terms like that morning.

“Aren't you sick of arguing? Of having to go to work early just because you don't want to continue yelling? That's what my parents always did, you know? They yelled and yelled and I always swore I wasn't going to turn like them,” Shougo didn't usually talk about his childhood, not aside some stories here and there, and certainly never of his father, who'd left when Shougo had been a small kid.

Ryouta kissed his forehead, “you're right. We should try to argue less.”

“Or we could just make up faster,” Shougo said and some of his liveness was back in his tone. Ryouta just laughed. Of course his boyfriend would be lewd even sick.

“Sure, we could do that.”

Shougo made an agreeing sound and then closed his eyes again. Ryouta kept patting him and simply staring at him until his breathing had slowed. Then he slowly got up from the bed and went to do the things he still had to do before he could get back in bed with Shougo. He'd probably get sick too but at least they'd be together in that.

He snorted on the way to the kitchen. Maybe in the middle of arguing he should come up with corny lines. Who knew; maybe they really would achieve a new step in their relationship.


End file.
